Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 76
sister of the dread Domnammu.) Clea immediately attacks Strange with a barrage of Barring spells. Silver Dagger is too preoccupied by what is happening to Dr. Strange in the Orb to notice Spider-Man pull a picture to the floor with a web-strand. The noise distracts him, but when he tries to investigate, he falls on his face because Spider-Man has webbed his ankles together. This breaks his spell of imprisonment, and the Bands of Cyttorak shatter, freeing Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel. They slam him through the ceiling and then follow him to the roof, trying to keep him from casting more spells. They do not see Marie LaVeau reach for Sliver Dagger's shiny blade, which fell from his boot when he toppled. Arrogant beyond measure, Dagger floods his muscles with the strength of Satannish and punches Spider-Man in the Jaw. Dr. Strange protects himself from Clea's onslaught behind the shield of the Seraphim. He is amazed that she counters his spells almost before he casts them, keeping him continually on the defensive. Thus the battle rages on two fronts at the same time: Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel versus Sliver Dagger on Earth, and Dr. Strange versus the Clea demon in the realm of the Orb of Agamotto. As Silver Dagger pummels Spider-Man, Clea uses the fatal Fangs of Farallah, and Strange tries to trap Clea within the Rings of Raggadorr. Strange realizes that Sliver Dagger's spell was a masterstroke, because it forces him to choose between sacrificing his own life and that of the woman he loves. That thought causes Strange to hesitate briefly, and the spells disguising Ms. Marvel and Spider-Man cease, and their costumes once more become visible. Just then Spider-Man's spider-sense tingles, and suddenly the door bursts open and the purple-costumed figures, armed with guns and swords, who had surrounded Marie LaVeau's shack break-in. Ms. Marvel quickly tells Spider-Man to get Dr. Strange's body to safety, because as long as he is entranced, he is vulnerable. Then she flashes through the attackers, her fists flying. Spider-Man, too, knocks some of them away. Unfortunately, as soon as the battle seems over, the assailants rise up unscathed and attack once more. Ms. Marvel and Spider-Man are forced back toward Dr. Strange, who is the real target of the assault, and they realize that against such an army they must eventually lose. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** * ** *** French Quarter Items: * * * * * * * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Carol Danvers remembers Wong, as she met him as Ms. Marvel back in . * At first Spider-Man doesn't recognize Ms. Marvel because she was wearing a different costume when they first met in . She just started wearing this new costume in . * Doctor Strange recounts his deadly past encounter with the Silver Dager in - . He also recounts how he recently stopped the Harvester of Eyes attempt to bring about Xenogenesis with the Eye of Agamotto. That happened in - . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}